


Just Before Midnight

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Midnight Marichat, Oneshot, Reveal, i just kinda said to heck with a quality ending i need to get this out NOW, its not that bad just super cheesy i guess, sh spoilers, so....here we are, this was supposed to be posted around new years but i just now finished it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: heyyyy guess what!!this is the second to last midnight marichat!ill hopefully be posting the finale near the end of this month, but yeah! my series is coming to an end! (unless i get inspiration for more after the finale, then i might post more)but if youve been reading the series, i thank you! it means a loti hope you enjoy this one :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy guess what!!
> 
> this is the second to last midnight marichat!
> 
> ill hopefully be posting the finale near the end of this month, but yeah! my series is coming to an end! (unless i get inspiration for more after the finale, then i might post more)
> 
> but if youve been reading the series, i thank you! it means a lot
> 
> i hope you enjoy this one :D

Marinette had been on a Christmas vacation with her parents.

Chat hadn’t really known what to do with himself in the two weeks she had been gone. At first, he headed towards her house out of habit, but halfway there, realized his mistake. Chat usually went there anyway, just to sit on the balcony, or the roof. Other times he just wandered around Paris to make sure things were alright (Hawkmoth had been very quiet lately; Chat wondered if even supervillains took Christmas breaks). 

Chat and Marinette had had a short talk just before she left. Marinette said that she and her parents were going to get back on the night before New Year’s Eve. She suggested they spend New Year’s eve together. Chat loved that idea.

So he spent two weeks wandering, and bored, impatiently waiting for his girlfriend to return from vacation. 

Today he woke up, and realized it was the day of her return. Chat had been ecstatic all day. He had been fidgeting, and constantly checking the time. He played video games, and...well, he pretty much used every form of entertainment there was in his room, to try to pass the time. 

His phone started going off in the middle of an episode of Naruto, and he remembered he had set an alarm to remind him when to leave. He quickly whipped his phone out and smiled, silencing the alarm, and running off to see Marinette.

 

Chat leaped, and bounded across the buildings of Paris with a huge smile on his face. The lights of the city were glowing beautifully. There was a pleasant wind blowing in his face as he sped across the rooftops towards Marinette’s house. Finally Chat skidded to a halt on the roof of the building right next to her balcony. He took a deep breath, and with a single leap, landed on her balcony. Chat had only been there a moment when he heard a small crash, and saw the trap door fly open, with Marinette’s excited face popping out. She quickly jumped out, and tackled a very surprised Chat, bringing him into a very tight hug. 

“I missed you, so much!” She squealed, as she hugged even tighter. 

Chat had been caught by surprise, and was a little stiff for a moment, but soon melted into her hug, and brought her into a hug of his own. 

“I missed you too, Princess.” 

Marinette started walking over to the bench, hugging him as tight as ever, and tugged him to sit down. They sat there on the bench for a minute, still hugging, then Marinette gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“So what have you been up to, Kitten?” She asked, making herself comfortable. 

Chat sighed, and leaned his head on hers.

“Not much. Just waiting, really.” He kissed the top of her head, and cuddled her (both of them smiling wide). “What about you, how was your vacation?”

“Pretty relaxed, it was nice.” Marinette heaved out a sigh. “I just missed you a lot, Chat. I actually woke up during the night a few times, expecting you to be there.” She let out a small laugh, and sat up to look at him. “Also my friends and I sort of made plans for tonight, so I’ll have to leave here by 11:00.” Her face was tense for a moment. 

“It’s totally fine, Princess! I have plans with friends too, so I should be leaving around that time as well.” 

Marinette relaxed, and they spent the rest of their time talking (and cuddling).

 

* * *

“...so yeah, in short, never get my aunt started talking about Harry Potter, she won’t stop.” Marinette laughed, and stretched. She checked the time, and jumped up. “Crap! It’s 11:30!” Marinette practically leaped back through the trapdoor to get her coat, and boots on. Her head peaked out of the hole.

“I’m sorry Chat, I wish we could’ve had more time.” Marinette slapped her forehead. “And I completely forgot to give you your Christmas present.”

“It’s okay, Marinette. You can do that later, but you have to hurry to meet your friends right now.”

Marinette nodded, and opened her arms, signaling for him to give her one more hug before leaving. She gave him a quick kiss, and shut the door, rushing out of the house. 

Chat smiled, and chuckled a little as he headed in the same direction.

 

* * *

Marinette tripped a little, as she ran up to Alya and Nino, who were sitting on the front steps of Nino’s house.

“Girl, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago.” Alya chided.

Marinette stopped in front of them, her heart pounding from the running. 

“S….sorry Alya.” She waved a little. “Hi Nino.”

“Hey Marinette.” Nino greeted. 

Marinette looked around.

“Where’s Adrien?” Marinette asked. 

“Even later than you, apparently.” Alya remarked. 

It was only a couple moments later, when they heard running footsteps coming up to them on the sidewalk. Adrien skidded a little as he stopped in front of his friends. He waved.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Adrien sat on the step just below Nino and Alya. He looked up at Marinette and smiled. “Hey Marinette! How was your vacation?”

“Pretty good.” She said as she sat on the same step. “I really missed you guys, though.” 

“We missed you too, Mari.” Adrien replied. 

Marinette went to reach for her bag, but then realized she had forgotten it, as well as the pastries she was supposed to bring. She slapped her forehead again.

“Dang it! I forgot my bag and the snacks at home.” Marinette stood up again. “I’m gonna run back and get them, I won’t be a minute.” 

She was about to run off, when Adrien stood up.

“I’ll come with you.” He said.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that Adrien!” Marinette replied.

“It’s no trouble! And it’ll be faster with two people.” 

Marinette nodded, and they ran off together.

 

Marinette had directed Adrien towards the location of the pastries, as she ran up to her room and grabbed her bag. As soon as they each had what they came for, they ran right back out. 

Marinette had been running a lot in the last half hour, and she was obviously getting very tired and out of breath. She stopped for a moment.

“Are you ok?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, but didn’t speak. Just concentrated on breathing. Adrien rubbed her shoulder a little, and she looked up at him. He smiled at her.

“Maybe we should walk instead.” Adrien suggested. Marinette just nodded again. 

Adrien took her bag, and carried it for her. She thanked him.

“So, did you do anything for Christmas?” Marinette asked.

“Not much. My dad was with me all day, so it was mostly spent in awkward silence.” Adrien laughed. 

“Well it’s nice that he’s making an effort.” Marinette commented. Adrien nodded. 

There was a silence as they walked back. Marinette checked the time as they turned the corner, and walked down the sidewalk to Nino and Alya (who had apparently acquired some hot beverages, and Marinette was eager to ask where they were from). It was 11:58. 

“We made it just in time.” Marinette murmured to herself. They walked up, and Adrien set the box of pastries, and Marinette’s bag on a step. Alya quickly plucked a sweet from the box. 

11:59. 

Adrien was just finishing up an eclair, when everyone started counting down. His friends were standing near the edge of the sidewalk, facing the Eiffel Tower. He joined them, standing right next to Marinette. Just as everyone had reached five, Adrien looked down at Marinette. 

Adrien honestly could never have explained what came over him. Marinette looked absolutely gorgeous, as the lights of the city shined in her eyes and on her hair. He really wanted to kiss her at midnight, but...

Everyone had said “seven” in unison, as Adrien leaned his head to whisper in Marinette’s ear.

“It’s a shame this ol’ cat has no one to kiss at midnight.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, and her head whipped around to face him. Adrien winked at her.

Their eyes had only met for a moment, but there was a deep understanding there. 

And right as everyone had said “one”, Marinette had grabbed Adrien’s head, and pulled him into a kiss. 

Marinette and Adrien could hear Alya make cheering sounds for them (Nino was trying to cheer, but he had been busy eating, so his mouth was full of raw potato). They pulled apart, and their foreheads met as they laughed.

Marinette hugged him, and whispered.

“Your lady has come to your rescue.”

Adrien took in a sharp breath, and smiled. His eyes were tearing up, as he hugged Marinette even tighter.

“I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so...i had such a hard time finding a way to end this. i was trying to think of something really clever for adrien and marinette to say, so they reveal themselves in a subtle way, but this is all i could come up with :/
> 
> check out my tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
